


Запах женщины

by Xetta



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drama, Other, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карл приводит домой проститутку и просит ее о странном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах женщины

Сперва его окутало тяжелое облако парфюма. Затем, когда он, повинуясь древнему рефлексу, уже начал движение, на его локте повисла теплая тяжесть и хриплый голос над самым ухом произнес:  
– Скучаешь, красавчик?   
Он наконец развернулся.   
Она была обыкновенной. Вульгарной – слишком много косметики, слишком мало одежды, слабо прикрывающей тощее бледное тело не первой свежести. Но ее запах волновал. «Всегда можно закрыть глаза», – рассеянно подумал он и, еще не до конца понимая, что делает, наклонился навстречу, чтобы перекричать грохот ночного бара:  
– Идем на улицу.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он перехватил ее за узкое запястье и поволок к выходу. Она покорно перебирала ногами вслед за ним, нисколько не удивленная и не обеспокоенная, – и он убедился в правоте своих предположений.  
Улица встретила их свежестью и тишиной, казавшейся оглушительной. Он прошел быстрым шагом еще сотню ярдов по темному переулку, прежде чем остановился и выпустил ее руку из своей. Ночной воздух слегка отрезвил его – он наконец задумался о том, что собирается делать дальше.   
Девица, спокойно прислонившись к ближайшей кирпичной стене, безучастно ждала, пока он определится со своими желаниями. В окружавшем полумраке она выглядела даже почти миловидной. В ее взгляде по-прежнему не было ни тени беспокойства, лишь ожидание – такими глазами порой смотрел на него Энтони, ожидая указаний. («А ведь Энтони сейчас дома», – подумал он невпопад.) Легкое дуновение бриза заставило ее поежиться, и он, погруженный в раздумья, машинально скинул и протянул ей свой пиджак.  
– Сколько ты берешь за ночь?  
На мгновение заколебавшись, она назвала цену – наверняка завышенную, подумал он, в расчете на торг.  
– Я заплачу тебе втрое… нет, вчетверо. – Он говорил медленно, отмеряя каждое слово, чтобы у нее было время подумать. – Ты пойдешь со мной, ко мне, проведешь там гораздо меньше времени, будешь делать то, о чем я попрошу, а когда выйдешь, забудешь все, что там произойдет. Забудешь даже о том, что мы когда-либо встречались, и если еще когда-нибудь увидишь меня, пройдешь мимо, тихая и незаметная, как мышка. Согласна?  
Ее лицо наконец отразило простые человеческие переживания, в то время как он наоборот – расслабился и отрешенно наблюдал за смертельной схваткой между страхом и жадностью в ее глазах. Он не знал, что в итоге возьмет верх, и казалось, даже не хотел знать.   
Она сильно рисковала, работая в одиночку, без охраны, в месте наподобие этого, из чего он сделал вывод, что она сильно нуждалась в деньгах: быть может, наркотики, или карточный долг, или, может быть, даже кредит за квартиру – ему не было разницы. Он не боялся вести ее домой – Энтони проследит, чтобы она не прихватила ничего ценного, уходя. Он знал, о чем она думает сейчас, глядя на него с опаской и подозрением: чертов извращенец, чего ты хочешь от меня за такие деньги? И ему самому сейчас его желание казалось чем-то больным и неправильным, так что он не был уверен, чего хочет больше: чтобы она согласилась или отказала ему. Поэтому он просто ждал, точно так же прислонившись к такой же кирпичной стене напротив.  
– С аналом не работаю, – проронила она наконец с сожалением.  
– Без анала, – кивнул он равнодушно.  
– И без побоев? – уточнила она. – Без членовредительства и всего такого?  
Он заметил огонек надежды в ее глазах и чего-то еще. Любопытства. Он понял, что она согласится.  
– Без всего такого, – повторил он.

До самого дома они шли молча. Он вел ее под руку, она куталась в его пиджак – каждый думал о своем.  
Его скромное жилище встретило их запахом домашней пасты болоньезе. На звук открываемой двери из кухни выглянул Энтони и выжидательно замер, переводя вопросительный взгляд с одного на другого.  
Она напряглась и проговорила вполголоса:  
– За двоих двойная плата.  
Он поморщился, крепче ухватил ее повыше локтя и потянул вбок:  
– Это мой друг, и он ночует на кухне. Побудь здесь, я сейчас.  
Он втолкнул ее в единственную комнату и скрылся за дверью. Отсутствовал не дольше минуты, но она успела оценить и скудность обстановки, и аккуратно заправленную постель, слишком узкую для двоих.  
Вернувшись, он вдруг оробел. Его затея вновь показалась ему постыдной, извращенной. Хуже того – бессмысленной. Он стоял, подпирая спиной закрытую дверь, смотрел на эту женщину, в облике которой ничто не трогало и не волновало его, и почти было решился отказаться, отпустить ее, но она, должно быть, почувствовав его настроение, приблизилась, игриво покачивая бедрами, крепко обняла и положила голову ему на плечо. Он обнял ее в ответ: она оказалась маленькой и хрупкой, утопающей в его объятии, и это показалось ему правильным. Тепло ее тела и запах, источаемый волосами, щекотавшими щеку, вновь всколыхнули тот первый порыв, и он решился: отвел к кровати, усадил и сел рядом сам.  
– Есть у тебя дети? – спросил он.  
– Что? Нет! – ее глаза округлились.  
– Младшие братья, сестры? Маленькие племянники? – продолжал допытываться он. – Подрабатывала няней в старшей школе?..  
Он вздохнул и, бросив тянуть, рассказал, чего ждет от нее.   
– …После выйдешь отсюда, и мой друг отдаст тебе твои деньги.  
– Как скажешь, красавчик, – проворковала она томно, и он с отчаянием осознал, что она не понимает. Что его просьба для нее – всего лишь изощренная эротическая фантазия, разновидность сексуальной игры.   
Забывшись, он снова ухватил ее за руку и стал сбивчиво объяснять, с самого начала, от первых детских воспоминаний, от Глории и других приемных родителей до жизни в приюте. Он словно пытался вместить в тесные слова всю свою жизнь, свою память о самом главном, за исключением, может быть, отца. Он говорил, пока не заметил, как она промокает слезы – осторожно ловя их в уголках глаз, чтобы не потекла тушь и не размазалась косметика, густо покрывающая веки.   
Он оборвал себя на полуслове. Встал, разделся, аккуратно сложив одежду, и лег в постель.  
Она подоткнула ему одеяло и присела с краю, так что он почувствовал спиной теплое прикосновение ее бедра. Когда она склонилась над ним, он закрыл глаза и вновь вдохнул запах, исходящий от нее.   
Преодолевая неловкость, она тихо запела колыбельную – одну из тех, которые слышала в детстве над собой, а когда песня закончилась, ей почудилось, что он плачет, и она торопливо завела следующую и дальше старалась не останавливаться, извлекая из своей памяти одну за другой детские песенки, стишки и короткие сказки. Она долго гладила его по голове, по плечам и спине и остановилась, лишь когда поняла, что он спит, глубоко и ровно дыша. Тогда она поцеловала его в висок, поправила одеяло и тихо вышла из комнаты.  
Его молчаливый приятель (а может, он попросту немой, подумала она), чье лицо украшал кривой бандитский шрам через правую щеку, передал ей аккуратную стопку мелких купюр и проводил к выходу. На пороге она задержалась и, тронув его за рукав, попросила:  
– Береги его.   
Он коротко кивнул, и она ушла, исчезла, растворилась в предрассветных сумерках, оставив по себе лишь тяжелый, тягуче-пряный запах «Shalimar».

**Author's Note:**

> «Shalimar» — парфюм, которым пользовалась при жизни Марлин Элайас, мать Карла.


End file.
